


From beginning to end

by Kunfetti



Series: A song fic compilation [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song fic prompts, Various AU's, the sleeping kind, tw pill taking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: A compilation of songfic prompts from Tumblr for the Voltron ship 'Shatt' or as I like to simply say ShiroxMatt. Some songs were requested and others were written by me from songs I like.





	1. Antidote by Faith Marie

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera) who also writes amazing fics. 
> 
> Song : Antidote  
> Artist : [Faith Marie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXpjUePKFGk).

He stares into the mirror, searching for the pieces he knows he’s missing. His memories are scrambled, some of a past happy life, others of dark violet rooms and purple lightning. And pain. So much pain. His friends think he’s being silly, that all he needs is a break. A breather. How do you tell the people you care about your mind is playing tricks on you?

 

He runs his fingers through his hair. He doesn’t remember what caused it to turn white. He examines the scar on his nose closer. He doesn’t remember how it happened. Except, he does. It’s like a memory but that memory ripples like water when he tries to reach for it. 

 

Maybe the others are right and he is being silly. Who else would he be if he wasn’t Takashi Shirogane, Leader and Black Paladin of Voltron? Star cadet at Galaxy Garrison. Student. Human. 

 

Lover. 

 

His heart picks up speed when he thinks of Matt, not out of love, out of fear. Fear that what he cherishes with Matt will come falling apart in his hands. Matt knows something is wrong, but he’s backed up to give him some ‘space’. How much more space could he need when he’s literally living among the stars?

 

It was slow at first. The distance. They were elated to reunite with each other and maybe that’s where it all went wrong. They spent more time together and relearned each other. In the time they were apart, the war had changed them. Shiro wasn’t surprised when their friendship started to change into something more romantic. He harbored feelings for Matt long before the mission to Kerberos and he’s always suspected Matt might feel the same. But it was those same feelings that brought doubt to Matt’s mind. Shiro could tell. Matt would pull him to the side after a mission or after he would snap at one of the paladins with claims that this wasn't him. Shiro’s only reply was that this was who he was now.

 

At least that’s what he told himself when he looked into the mirror. 

 

His reflection laughs at him. The glass breaks easily under his fist. 

 

The door clicks open and he can hear Matt tentatively call out his name. Shiro looks up when Matt stands by the door, taking in the mirror first before moving to Shiro. Shiro swallows because Matt’s face is blank, unreadable. But his eyes are silently pitying. Shiro hates it. 

 

But his actions betray his eyes when he gently takes Shiro’s arm and pulls him into his room. The touch is fire where Matt’s skin meets his. It leaves the rest of his body cold. He helps Shiro sit on the bed and looks over his hand as if it were one of his inventions. There’s focus and determination in his eyes now. Matt brushes away the stray glass from his prosthetic. 

 

“Are you okay?” Matt asks slowly, carefully, like he might spook him. Shiro just stares at his face, memorizing every feature of the man he loves before him. His mind mocks him, he’s not allowed to have this. This doesn’t belong to him. It belongs with someone else. But who?

 

“I feel like I’m about to lose everything.” Admitting it out loud makes him hang his head in shame. 

 

Matt’s hold on his hand changes, and he’s gripping tightly to both Shiro’s hands instead. 

 

“I know you haven’t been feeling well lately, so I thought I would go over your recent vital check….” 

 

Shiro looks up at that and now it’s Matt’s turn to look away. 

 

“There are some discrepancies between, well, your DNA. Small differences, from your records, when you first arrived on the castleship to now.” 

 

Shiro tried to swallow the rock in his throat. His DNA? He doesn’t want to admit to himself how much that makes sense. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It’s almost like you’re a different person, but you’re still you, Shiro. This could be a good thing, now we can pinpoint why you’ve been...feeling out of sorts.”

 

He’s lost for words. What have the Galra done to him? He can’t focus his eyes on just one point. They’re moving around the room as fast as his thoughts.  _ The Galra messed with my DNA. It’s ok, Matt can fix it. But he’s not a geneticist. You’re screwed Shirogane. If that’s even your real name.  _

 

Matt cups his cheek, grounding him, his traitorous thoughts to halt. Matt’s looking at him softly, like he’s holding something precious. 

 

“I’m always here for you.” He says before his lips meet Shiro’s. He’s not sure he deserves them, Matt’s affections. But he takes them greedily before he loses them. 


	2. Miss Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for me cause the song is so so good
> 
> Song : Miss Missing you  
> Artist : [Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWaq-3C7G0Q)

When Shiro first woke up in the astral plane, time was missing and the laws of the universe as he knew it, ceased to exist. Of course, what could one really expect when you were brought there against your will inside a giant magical robot lion, which, once upon a time Shiro thought was out of the realm of possibility. 

 

He got used to it quickly. He had to. If he could learn the dynamics of this plane, then he could survive this plane. Without the passage of time, however, sometimes it was difficult. It was almost as if Shiro was encompassed by time, all the time. Living through timelines as if they were wind blowing around him. 

 

They all seemed to have a core concept though. Something that, I’m Shiro’s own life, was as concrete and real as he was. 

 

Matthew Holt. 

 

At first, it was visions of his past. Their time before Kerberos. Before life was thrown into chaos. He watched in awe as his and Matt’s life played out. Some aspects familiar, like when they first met, to times he knows never happened in his own life, like when Matt bought a motorcycle as a graduation present to himself and crashed it into his parent's mailbox because he had no clue how to ride one. 

 

There were timelines where Matt and himself never went to the Garrison, living as regular civilians. Bumping into each other in a bookstore, or knowing each other from work, and each respectively getting teased by their peers for the superiorly obvious mutual pining. Shiro’s personal favorite was the one where they meet in a dog park, his adorable little Jack Russell starting a fight with Matt’s not-so-adorable Borzi he somehow knows is named Einstein.

 

It’s nice to see a world where himself and the love of his life are able to be happy. 

 

The other timelines aren’t so gracious with their happiness.

 

There is a timeline where Matt is sent to the arena to fight and Shiro is sent away. When they reunite in that timeline, Matt isn’t as lucky as Shiro had been when the experiments begin and his body breaks down soon after Shiro finds him. 

 

Another timeline shows Matt with his hand around Shiro’s neck, his whiskey eyes set alight by fire, a grim smile on his lips. He can feel this Shiro swallow hard under Matt’s intending hand, begging for him to remember. To remember how they used to be before when they were in love and together. Before Matt was kidnapped by the Galra and used as a weapon to take down each and every Paladin of Voltron as their  _ Champion. _

 

Despite his strong knowledge that Murphy’s law is a hoax, he can’t help but find it true when his worst nightmare lives real in other timelines. Ones where he is living with Matt, castleship or Earth, it doesn’t matter but they’re  _ together _ . In each other’s arms and it’s  _ real. _ But in all of them Matt leaves, with the rebels, for work, a road trip, vacation, whatever, he  _ never _ comes back. 

 

Those timelines Shiro fears the most.

 

He awakes with a start, gasping for breath and his skin damp with sweat. He looks to his side, looking for the familiar presence that will comfort him in his panic. Matt is still soundly asleep, breathing deeply and muttering nothings under his breath. Shiro wants to reach out, to  _ feel _ Matt and ease his racing heart. 

 

He throws off the covers instead and puts his feet on the cold castle floor, rubbing his palms into his eyes to wipe away the last of the nightmare from his vision. He moves in a haze into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. He avoids looking into the mirror, knowing the only thing he will find is the tired eyes of a broken man still fighting a war he didn’t ask to be apart of. 

 

It has been a few months since he was freed from the confines of the astral plane and still can’t fight the nightmares. He’s even become so desperate he talked with Coran to make a sleeping agent—which he forgot to take. Damn his busy schedule. 

 

Familiar hands are wrapping around his waist and Matt is nuzzling into Shiro’s arm. When he looks into the mirror, Matt and his reflection are staring back at them. 

 

“Bad dream?” The Matt in the mirror says and Shiro turns in Matt’s arms, turning away from the reflection. 

 

“Yeah, I forgot to take my medicine.” He admits. 

 

Matt  _ tsks _ lovingly, his long hair falling into his eyes as he cocks his head. He can’t help himself. He brushes his hair away and tucks it behind Matt’s ear. 

 

“Go back to bed, I’ll get you some water.” 

 

There is a gentle push to his back as Matt playfully kicks him out of the bathroom. As Shiro pulls his medication out of the bedside table, he can hear the bathroom sink turn on. Matt comes out a moment later, water in hand and Shiro pops his pills before drinking greedily from the cup. 

 

When he’s done, Matt eases him into bed, curling next to him and holding tightly. Shiro closes his eyes and tries to ground himself to the feeling of Matt next to him. Somewhere in his conscience, he can feel the echo of every Matt wrapping themselves around himself—the Takashi Shirogane’s of other timelines—and he focuses on that. 

 

This is the timeline that is real  _ to him _ . His Matt is safe and right next to him and while Shiro doesn’t know the future of his own timeline, he falls asleep knowing that at least Matt is with him, somehow, someway, in every reality. 

 


End file.
